Prince of tennis: Super hero's
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: the cast of PoT as super heros on a quest to win the national 'gifted youth' competition be warned ryoma dies a few times... but yea just read it please  cameoed and light yaoi its really more like shonnen ai
1. table

"I am the data master. I know all. Welcome to Seigaku." Ryoma blinked at the tall man who stood before him. He didn't wear one of the Seigaku uniforms, instead he had on a crisp lab coat with a dark blue button up under it and black slacks. Next to him was a large bank of computers. Ryoma hadn't expected to find _this_ when he enrolled in his father's old high school.

"I must be in the wrong place…" He mumbled to him self. The principal, a balding old man, had told him to go to the outside building labeled "Tennis Club" since it was the only club with an opening and it was mandatory for students to be part of a club.

"No, you are in the right place." The man said. "Just wait a moment and the others will be here. Come with me… Mr. Echizen." The man said, walking outside. Ryoma furrowed his brow and cautiously followed the tall bespectacled man.

Upon stepping outside, he blinked against the bright sun. The building he had been in had been terribly dark.

"Oi~~~~~ Inui!" a loud voice cried. Ryoma blinked again against the sun in time to see a large man approaching them.

"Ah… Momoshiro. I trust your mission went well?" the tall glassesd man asked the large teen that stopped a few feet from them. Ryoma's eyes finally adjusted to the light and he saw the teen; he was tall about 6' 3". His large body was covered in a dark leather suit patched with different colors, and ribbed. His face was angular and strong-looking, with a square jaw and a strongly set straight nose. Goggles were affixed to his face. He raised gloved hands and removed the dark goggles, revealing almond shaped violet eyes.

"Yeah, sort of. Oishi yelled at me for straining my shoulders. Lifting that car… heh…. Hey, who's this?"

Ryoma swallowed as violet eyes fell on him.

"Ah, yes… This is Ryoma Echizen, our new member." A hand fell on Ryoma's shoulder squeezing lightly.

"Oh! Really? Wait, he can't be old enough! He sure doesn't look like he's had the change… Are you sure, Inui?" The teen asked, his brow furrowing as he stood there.

"I am sure. I am never wrong. Any way, Momoshiro, please go change and get ready for the meeting." The tall man said. Ryoma looked at the two and was confused as the tall men talked over his head.

"Kay… Oishi and Eiji should be back soon. They had to talk to the cops-"

"I know." The glassed man said.

-0-0-0-0-

Inui smiled down at the small freshman who was no doubt confused. He would be getting so much information today once the others arrived.

"Do not worry. You will understand in time, Mr. Echizen." Inui reassured the freshman.

"I'm not worried. Just a little confused… Does he have a 'special talent'?" The teen asked.

"Yes. We will explain later as the others arrive." Inui replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Inui, where is the new member?"

Ryoma turned at the sound of a dark, almost angry voice as a tall man walked in. He had flaxen hair and stern grey eyes hidden behind rimless glasses. Ryoma swallowed when the nearly murderous eyes landed on him.

"Him? This is the one who's supposed to… Inui, this better be a joke. I am in no mood for this."

"Tezuka. Have I ever lied?"

Ryoma shivered when a sudden breeze whooshed past his cheek.

"Tezuka, calm yourself. You'll loose control." The man in the lab coat said. The gray-eyed teen seemed too upset to hear the other man. Ryoma felt as though a sudden heavy lead jacket had been laid over him. Like the ones that doctors put over you when you get x-rays. But this lead weight felt much more sinister. The can of ponta in Ryoma's hands started to cave in and vibrate a bit. In fact, he noticed that the table started to move a little, like someone was pulling it away from him. In fact, it seemed as though everything in the room was moving towards the angry teen.

"Tezuka. I mean it. Getting angry over whatever happened on the mission and the fact the new member isn't what you wanted will not solve anything. You might just end up hurting someone."

Ryoma watched as the teen glared at him; his hand slowly rising. It seemed the other be-spectacled man's words just weren't getting to him.

"TEZUKA!"

Ryoma had only enough time to gasp and drop his can of ponta as the metal table shot at him. It slammed into him, severing his body in two as they collided into the wall with the force of a speeding semi-truck.


	2. shard

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inui Sadaharu had seen many things in his 21 years of life, but never had he seen Tezuka mad enough to kill. Nor had he seen that much blood. The red substance was everywhere. Splattered all over the wall and the compacted table. It had even reached far enough to splatter over Inui's coat and Tezuka's face.

"…Ah…" The 17 year-old telekinetic gasped as he came out of his angered haze. He looked around; not believing what was before him. His knees buckled and he collapsed; staring at the horrific sight before him.

"Tezuka?" Inui asked, carefully walking over to the teen. Tezuka looked as though he was about to cry. Both froze when the table scraped across the floor.

Inui was truly amazed at what he saw as his eyes passed over the dead body.

The freshman was pushing the table away. It seemed as if all the blood was returning to his body. This was new. A few moments later, the teen unpinned himself, and drew the arterial spray back into his body. He coolly turned towards the others.

"Where'd my ponta go?" He asked like being severed in half was a normal thing that happened to everyone.

"H-how?" Tezuka gaped.

"Dunno…. I'm lucky I guess."

Inui cocked a brow. "I doubt it was luck. With that hit your spinal column was severed. That would have killed any other being instantly." Inui stated rather flatly. His outward demeanor hid his inner curiosity. He bent to pick up the crushed and now empty ponta can.

"Hmm… I wonder." The younger teen mumbled as he glanced at his hands. Inui watched as the other stood. His uniform was in tatters and slipping off his rather small figure. Ryoma bent and grabbed one of the pieces of the broken table then examined it with an impassive face. Inui watched this strange event unfold committing to memory every detail. Slowly, the freshman lifted the shard of metal then brought it down in a quick ark. It embedded deep within his lower abdomen. The teen's face remained impassive as he removed it, stabbing again. Watching this, Inui became more and more curious. Until...

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE! INUI! TEZUKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Inui turned to look at Oishi Shuichiro, the 17 year-old junior. The tall, thin male looked as though he was going to kill Inui and Tezuka, but overlooked them in favor of grabbing the small freshman, which had stopped stabbing himself.

"O-mi-gosh! Are you okay? What in the world were you thinking? You could be seriously…. hurt…" Inui saw what the other did as he lifted the small teens shirt. Pale pink unharmed flesh. No blood or scars, no ungodly wound.

"Inui…. What the hell is going on!" the affectionately dubbed "mother of Seigaku" asked, turning to look at the data-master.

"It would seem that he is, quite simply put, immortal." Inui replied. The room was silent until Tezuka totally collapsed, his head hitting the floor with a rather loud and heavy thud.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you're saying that I'm immortal because I have special powers that were passed down to me by my father, effectively making me a 'super hero?'" Ryoma asked as he sat at a new table that didn't have a huge dent in it from his body. The team of teenagers that sat opposite of him nodded.

"That is correct." The 'Data-master' replied.

"And what about you all?" Ryoma asked, leisurely sipping from his new can of ponta.

"Yes. We all are similar to you in the fact we have certain… talents per se. I myself can tell you every thing that is going on within the city at this very moment. No one can breathe with out me knowing." The man in the lab coat, Inui, said with a small smirk as his glasses reflected the fluorescent light in the room.

"Ah…" Ryoma grunted, glancing at the guy who'd thrown the table at him.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu; the captain of this squad. I can control gravity and have telekinetic abilities also." He said crossing his arms. Ryoma nodded and glanced at the largest man in the room.

"Who're you?" he asked

"Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo. I'm reeeeealy strong; in fact I don't think any one else's stronger than me. I'm so strong that I can lift buildings, man! Like seriously-"

"Yes, you can lift buildings, but at the risk of hurting your shoulders and back… I'm Oishi Shuichiro. I'm the groups healer, and not to toot my own horn, but I'm quite the marksman." The teen who had come in and lectured Ryoma said.

"He's also Mommy. I'm Kikumaru Eiji! I'm anthropomorphic, if you can't tell by the obvious ears and tail…." The red head sitting on the edge of the table said with a very feline grin as his long red tail swished lazily behind him.

"I-I-I'm Kawamaru Takashi. J-just call me Taka…" A rather meek looking blonde said.

"Taka's got a second personality that's rather scary…." The healer said with a small smile.

"Fyuuushuuuuuuuuuu…." The teen with a green bandana hissed as he stood. Ryoma noticed he had what looked like scales around his eyes and his pupils were slits as he stood and left, slinking out of the room like a-

"That's viper- ah…. Kaidoh Kaoru he's a snake. Literally." The Momo guy said as he took the seat that was vacated by the snake man.

"And lastly…. I'm Fuji Shusuke. I'm a shape shifter. That's our team… So, Echizen. Are you going to join us? We are the only club with an opening, and you really don't want to find out what happens to those with no club, do you?" The shortest senior asked, tilting his head to the side. His chin length brown hair slid over his forehead and his sharp blue eyes opened, focusing on Ryoma.

"Uh… sure."

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-

Kunimitsu Tezuka sighed as he walked home from school the events of the after noon playing in his head. He was extremely lucky. He…

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji called as he ran up to Tezuka. The teen with the glasses gave the other male a weak smile. "Kunimitsu! What's wrong? You're not yourself? Does this have to do with the freshman?" The small blue-eyed brunette asked as he looked up at Tezuka who bit his lip as his mind started to whirl again.

"Y-yea…. I killed him."

"Wh-what? Really? You lost control didn't you. Ah~ Kunimitsu…" Tezuka's fellow senior mumbled.

"Shusuke… Please hear me out…"

"No, you were mad because Momo and Kaidoh almost got hurt due to some idiot passersby…. Both of them are fine, so calm down, and that kid is fine too…. This is a good thing if you think about it. We can now officially compete with a full regular team! Cheer up!" The brunette said with a smile as he clapped the captain on the back.

"Y-yea…" The glassed teen replied as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0=-000000

"And that's the report for today, coach Ryuzaki." Inui Sadaharu said as he handed the elder lady the new member file that held every scrap of information he could gather about Ryoma Echizen including, but not limited to, his favorite color all the way down to the pattern of his speech. The older lady smiled gleefully.

"Good work Sadaharu. I am looking forward to practice tomorrow… heh… Maybe I should bring Sakuno with me? Speaking of that girl… Where is she?" Inui sighed; he could only guess that the untalented (super power wise) grand daughter of the coach was probably lost somewhere. He had a feeling that she would be fine. After all Echizen was near where she was.


	3. bullet

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryoma walked home slowly thinking over his day. So super heroes were real and he was one of them. Effectively he was immortal…. He couldn't die…. That actually helped explain why he didn't really fear death, or any thing for that matter, he thought as he strolled through the park.

"Hey there, pretty girl, wanna come hang with us?" a malicious voice caught his ear.

"N-no! I-I'm just lost and looking for the station I only asked if I was going the right way aiee!" a girls voice cried. Ryoma found himself cresting the hill to see a short girl wearing a Seigaku school uniform surrounded by three or four large men. One held one of her long braids wrapped around his fist. He tugged on it viciously, making her drop her bag. Ryoma watched as another man's hand flipped up the girls skirt giving the rest of his buddies and Ryoma a clear view of pale and crisp pink panties. The girl gasped and tears started to fall from her dark brown eyes. Ryoma bit his lip and set his school bag across his shoulders properly. He walked into the group, removed the girls' hair from the man's grasp, and pulled her skirt back down.

"What da ya think yer doing kid?" one asked grabbing his shoulder. Ryoma gnashed his teeth and grabbed the girl's wrist tightly.

"I am rescuing her." He stated as he prepared to run. He dodged the men and sprinted around them pulling the girl with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-

"Ha-ha-ha" Ryoma gasped for breath on the stoop of his house. The girl he had rescued also panted though she had collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"T-thank you..." She huffed loudly as she pushed her self up to stand.

"Y-yea…. Where were you going?" Ryoma asked undoing the buttons on his jacket of his school uniform.

"Uhm, the station to go to my grandma's house… b-but I got caught up with those people and yea…. Sorry…thank you for saving me!" She bowed and wobbled dangerously; her knees buckling. Ryoma lurched forward to catch her; pulling her with him back onto the porch. What little breath he had regained left him as her slight weight landed on him in fact she felt almost too weightless… odd. He ignored this and found she was completely atop him both of them were gasping and panting. Her cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of pink two or three shades darker than her panties.

"Hey Ryoma what's all the racket…. Oh well I'll just leave you alone then sorry to interrupt on you and your girl friend eh…. I'll just go now." It was Ryoma's turn to blush as his father peaked into the porch area to see them in such a compromising position as the girl straddling his hips and pressed against him as he lay on his back.

"D-dad! No! Its n-… not like that! I was…" Ryoma started feeling his own face heat

"Oh… hello sir sorry to intrude… your son saved me from a bunch of hoodlums but we had run and I had tripped… I-its not l-like that…." The girl cut him off moving to stand.

"Damn!" Ryoma heard his father hiss "ah well after you two take a minuet to catch yer breath then I'll have Ryoma take you to the station. Kay?" Ryoma bit his lip as he glared at his father. Who grinned, the cheekiness making him seem like the perverted monk he claimed not to be.

"Oh! Really that'd be great!" the girl said with an obvious sigh of relief.

"Okay then Ryoma will definitely do it! How would you like to stay for dinner miss?"

"Sakuno Ryuzaki… Uhm… I really cant though… I have to get home. Thank you though." Ryoma sighed and stood.

"Quit flirting old man. I'll take her just let me change. Wait here." He said to the girl who nodded and waited.

-0-0-0—0-0-

Takeshi Momoshiro watched the newbie confront the gang of men and save the coaches granddaughter he followed them to a temple and waited outside till they exited again he watched as the idiot freshman walked far in front of the girl not even talking to her. He didn't even know her name only taking a moment to pause to call out "Hey you hurry up." Momo wanted nothing more than to smack the idiot freshman as he followed them to the train station at a 'safe distance'. He noticed that the thugs from earlier were following them. Apparently the idiot noticed too because he slowed and walked closer to her and pulled his hands from his pockets. Momo watched as the thugs stopped them they circled them one grabbed the idiot who stood still until they grabbed the girl. Then he slipped free and bashed one of the men in the groin with his fist grabbing the girl he sprinted Momo noticed one of the thugs pull out a gun and aim. He lept up and charged.

"NO!" he shouted as the man fired aiming for Sakuno.

-0-0-0-0-

Inui felt something was happening. He closed his eyes and focused on the disturbance and saw it in his mind 4 or 5 thugs picking on the coaches granddaughter and Echizen, Momoshiro was hidden behind some bushes. The scene escalated and a gun was fired. Inui gasped as the bullet hit a body punching threw the back of a head. He watched Ryoma drop like a sack of rocks the coaches grand daughter shrieked and Momo broke the shooters arms while knocking out the others as soon as the chaos settled down he watched Sakuno cry next to Echizen's body.

-0-0-0-

Momo stared at the lifeless body of the young teen. He felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes as he went over where he, himself screwed up.

'I should have jumped in sooner! I should have stopped the thugs sooner. I could have stopped this.' "Damn it!" he cried out.

"Could you be quiet? I've got a head ache." Momo paused

"Wha?" he looked at the body of the newbie as it moved sitting up Sakuno looked horrified and extremely happy at the same time as the kid seemed to come back to life.

"H-how?" Momo asked the one word being the only thing he could utter.

"Don't know…. Wow that's sort of like deija'voux any way that hurt. I'm immortal. I cant die I guess, 's what that glasses guy said. So yea… hey senpai would you take her the rest of the way home? I'm going back it really hurts." The smaller blood soaked teen said rubbing his red streaked forehead as he walked off.

-0-0-0-0

Inui smiled. This kid would be a great addition to their team.

-0-0-0-0—0-

Sakuno Ryuzaki was amazed as she walked with Momo.

"So… he's alright right?" she asked the junior who seemed just as bewildered as she felt.

"Y-yea I think he is. Wow… so are you okay Sakuno-Chan?" Momo asked Sakuno nodded and sighed deeply sniffling as she wiped at her still teary eyes.

"So I guess he's on the team right?"

"Yea. Well we'll see tomorrow. Are you okay to ride the train yourself? I can hang with you for a bit I'm on patrol tonight…" Sakuno smiled up at the strong man who walked with her sniffing again. If Momo was any thing he was considerate and protective of those weaker than him.

"No, I'm okay just be nice to him okay." The tall man nodded and zipped his jersey back up and flipped his hood up and turned leavening to jog his rounds around the city.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryoma crawled back to his house his head pounding and his own blood-crusting on

His skin. He crawled into his bathroom and turned on the shower full till hot. He

stripped and stepped under the spray it felt heavenly… for sure on thing he needed

to talk to the glasses guy about was starting a 'ways I've died' list.

Ryoma walked out of the shower stark naked and up to his room ignoring his cousins squeak. He trigged up stairs and climbed into his bed sighing as his cat curled up next to him the cat's purring lulled him to sleep quickly.

-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
